The Street Rascal
by Ivelle
Summary: Tezuka owns a billion dollar company. Atobe, a model, is his lover. What happens when Tezuka is pickpocketed by an intriguing street rascal...named Ryoma? AU. OMG.. CHAPTER 5! SO LONG I KNOW!
1. The Encounter

IVELLE: This story came to me out of absolutely nowhere. I was just writing the next chapter to Falling, when this idea popped up. Yet no matter where it came from, I truly like it!

Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu is the CEO of a billion-dollar company. He's currently with Atobe Keigo, who is quite a famous model. One random day, Tezuka gets his wallet stolen from a street rascal . . . Ryoma Echizen.

Warning: This story is rated for the couple lemons (one in this chapter) between two males. If you don't like that dirty stuff, either don't read or skip over. Also, Ryoma is a little OOC, but I think it's for the better.

Disclaimer: Own Prince of Tennis not I . . .

THE STREET RASCAL

Chapter One: The Encounter

Tezuka came home from a long, tiresome day of work. He had several stacks of offers for business partnerships, but as he wanted to make a qualified choice, it took him forever to thoroughly read through the papers.

When he entered the condo he had shared with Atobe Keigo, a pleasant aroma met him. He closed the door and hung up his coat on the rack. Then he walked through the small entrance hallway to the living room. There he set his briefcase on the sideboard against the wall. With both free hands, he loosened his tie and slipped it off over his neck, setting it next to his suitcase.

"Welcome home, dear," Atobe called.

Tezuka followed the voice to the dining room. An appeasing sight of udon noodles, pickled vegetables, and fresh akami was presentably set on the dining table.

"Did you cook?" Tezuka asked, walking over to Atobe who was currently setting a bottle of imported champagne in a bowl of ice.

"Of course not . . ." Atobe gave Tezuka a chaste kiss on the lips. "I had my assistant get us takeout from a new restaurant."

Tezuka slightly frowned. "I don't know how Kabaji does it."

Tezuka sat down at the head of the table and Atobe sat down on the left side near Tezuka.

"But you do know. You're my lover after all," Atobe smirked, taking a bite of the akami. "Mm . . . this is delicious. We should order more takeout from them."

Tezuka took a bite and did agree that it was quite good.

"How was work?" Atobe asked, opening the champagne and filling both their glasses halfway.

"More paperwork," Tezuka answered, taking a sip of the expensive Dom Perignon. "How was work for you?"

"I just helped Yuushi hire a few more models. I have a photo shoot tomorrow with Miyaki Issei though."

Atobe was a very famous model. He started at the young age of eleven, and has been popular ever since. Clients liked him for his lean, masculine body, yet feminine face. It helped that his hair was an exotic heather and his eyes were smoky gray.

After dinner, Tezuka did the dishes and Atobe cleaned off the dinner table. As Tezuka put the last plate inside the dishwasher and closed it, he feltwarm arms wrap around his waist.

"That suit is so sexy on you," Atobe whispered in his ear, then kissed him lightly on his neck. "But you'd look even sexier without it on."

Tezuka felt his glasses being pulled off of him. Then Atobe's nimble hands easily undid his buttons to his light blue collared shirt.

"In the kitchen?" Tezuka questioned hesitantly.

"Of course," Atobe hotly breathed, pulling the fabric all the way off. He then ran his hands down the bare, taut stomach. Before he could reach Tezuka's pants, Tezuka turned around and amorously kissed him. His talented lips embraced Atobe's promiscuous ones.

The model moaned as Tezuka ran firm hands up his shirt.

The smooth skin beneath Tezuka's wandering hands began to heat up. Needing more access, Tezuka broke their fervent kiss and swiftly pulled off Atobe's shirt.

Tezuka then switched their positions so Atobe was now pushed against the counter. Frantic fingers were soon undoing Tezuka's belt and unbuttoning his pants.

Tezuka closed his eyes as he felt assertive hands grab his arousal. He then felt soft, enthusiastic lips attack his neck. Atobe bit down on his shoulder, causing him to gasp.

Finally not able to wait any longer, Tezuka undid Atobe's pants and pulled them off. Of course the model wasn't wearing any underwear. Tezuka grabbed Atobe's erection and began to slowly stroke it.

"Tezuka," Atobe heavily breathed. Tezuka opened his eyes and saw Atobe's euphoric expression of eyes squeezed tight and a pink lip being bit by pearly teeth.

Tezuka reached behind Atobe and grabbed the bottle of vegetable oil. He poured a little bit into his hand. Once he coated his erection and his fingers, Tezuka strongly lifted Atobe partially onto the counter.

Atobe supported himself on one leg, and wrapped the other one around Tezuka's waist. He opened his now clouded, slate eyes enough to see Tezuka slip a finger inside of him. Atobe bit down harder onto his lip as Tezuka moved his long finger in and out of him.

Another finger was added and Atobe squeezed Tezuka's shoulders. Delightfully, a third one was added and Atobe felt the ecstasy shudder through his body.

Fully preparing him, Tezuka pulled out his fingers. A moan of protest escaped the beautiful model before him, but Tezuka knew he would be satisfied again.

When Tezuka pressed his arousal at Atobe's entrance, the model pulled him into another passionate kiss. Tezuka felt Atobe's tongue explore his mouth and elegant hands run through his hair.

With one swift motion, Tezuka pushed all the way in, causing Atobe to audibly moan into his mouth. Knowing he wouldn't hurt Atobe, Tezuka began at a moderate pace. The faster he thrust, the tighter Atobe's hands would tangle in his hair. The two created a rapid rhythm. Tezuka with each thrust would hit Atobe's sweet spot.

After pulling all the way out and then briskly pushing in as far as he could go, Tezuka felt Atobe tense up in climax. The tightness shortly enveloped Tezuka as he also peaked.

The two were glazed with sweat and Atobe remarked between pants, "We . . . should definitely . . . do it . . . in the kitchen . . . more often."

1111111111111111

The next day at work, Tezuka thought he might have found a potential business partner.

"Hello, Sanada Genichirou . . . yes, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu . . . ah . . . Monday? . . . see you then."

Tezuka hung up the phone then notified his secretary of his lunch meeting next Monday.

Tezuka looked at his watch. It was now 5: 33. At 6:00 he was to meet an old friend for coffee.

1111111111111111

"Tezuka," smiled the waiting man at a cozy table in the corner.

"Sorry I'm late Oishi," Tezuka apologized, sitting across from the brunette.

"You're not late," Oishi clarified. "In fact, you're fifteen minutes early."

A waitress came over and Oishi ordered a coffee with extra cream and sugar, while Tezuka ordered a black one.

"How's Atobe?" Oishi asked with concern.

"Same as always," Tezuka replied. The waitress returned and set down their steaming drinks in front of them.

Oishi opened the small cream containers and poured them into his coffee. Then he added four sugars.

Tezuka just took a sip of the bitter liquid, causing Oishi to slightly grimace.

"How can you drink it like that?" Oishi inquired, mixing his.

Tezuka just responded with another sip. The two would meet every other week and give updates of anything new in their life. Tezuka had known Oishi since middle school. If he used this term, he would have said they were best friends.

"You and Atobe have been together for almost a year now, huh?" Oishi asked casually.

"Ah."

"You love him, right?"

"Ah."

"Then are you two going to get married?"

Tezuka paused and looked up at Oishi, who showed true curiosity. Tezuka never really thought about marriage, especially with Atobe. As a matter of fact, he couldn't see the extrovert model settling down. Could he see even himself settling down?

"I don't know." Tezuka answered with uncertainty.

"Well, I guess you're ready when you're ready," Oishi genially smiled.

"Ah."

111111111111111111

Tezuka was walking back to his car when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry," the other person pardoned. Tezuka only got a glimpse of unruly hair sticking out from the edges of a white cap.

When he reached his car, Tezuka reached into his pocket, but suddenly realized that one of his pockets seemed oddly empty. He patted his back pocket but felt nothing. His wallet . . .it was missing! Tezuka searched all of his pockets just in case, but still couldn't find his wallet.

Maybe he had left it in the café. Tezuka was about to walk back when he suddenly remembered the accidental bump. Could that boy have stolen his wallet?

Tezuka then glanced up the street to where the boy must have walked. He saw the familiar white cap with dark hair flipping out from it.

"Hey! Stop!" Tezuka shouted at the teenager.

Hearing this, the boy halted in his tracks and turned to give Tezuka a triumphant grin. Then the boy immediately began to sprint. Tezuka instantly began to run after the boy, who must have indeed stolen his wallet.

About fifty yards ahead, Tezuka saw the boy turn a corner into an alley. Tezuka swiftly followed, running as fast as he could. With only one way to go, Tezuka made a right.

There – he saw him. The teen was currently speeding towards a wire fence in the alley. Tezuka chased after him.

The boy was about half way up the fence when strong hands roughly tugged him down. Tezuka swerved the boy around to face him. Wide, golden eyes stared at him in shock.

"Give me my wallet," Tezuka demanded, tightly gripping the boy's arm.

"I don't have your wallet," the boy exclaimed, trying to pull his arm from Tezuka's unrelenting grip.

"Give me my wallet," Tezuka repeated, a little harsher. This time the boy dug his nails into Tezuka's hand, but it was no use.

Tezuka perceptively leered at the boy who fiercely glared back at him.

Moments passed of stubborn scowling and steady staring. Tezuka noticed the boy looked to be in his mid-teens, possibly sixteen. Worn, dirtied clothes seemed to engulf him as his stature wasn't very big. He was several inches shorter than Tezuka; probably 5'7". Despite the smaller frame though, he had an intense proud air about him that made him seem bigger than anyone else was. Yet finally the boy sighed in defeat.

Tezuka watched cautiously as he reached into one of his pockets. When Tezuka saw him reveal his wallet, Tezuka quickly grabbed it from the boy.

Tezuka made sure everything was still there, even his cash.

When he looked up at the boy, a flash of sympathy rose in him. The teenager was furiously frowning at him. Tezuka pulled out a single bill from his wallet.

"Here, take this," he ordered lightly, holding out the thin bill.

A look of surprise crossed the boy's face but it was shortly replaced with an insolent sneer. "Don't want it."

Tezuka studied the boy. His golden eyes glanced at the tempting bill, but then focused on the molding brick wall.

"Alright," Tezuka said, motioning as if he was going to put the money back into his wallet.

"Fine then," growled the boy. "If you insist."

Tezuka felt the bill being snatched from his hands. When he looked over, he saw the boy stuffing it into a pocket, looking pointedly away to avoid Tezuka's knowing gaze.

A small smile tugged at Tezuka's lips, and he turned to leave. Still within earshot, he heard the street kid mutter, "Rich bastard."

11111111111111111111

During their usual conversation at dinner, Tezuka told Atobe what happened.

"You gave the little street brat 10,000 yen?" Atobe asked, incredulous.

"So he wouldn't have to steal for a while," Tezuka justified for the hundredth time.

"But he'll most likely blow it off on drugs," Atobe scowled.

Tezuka ignored Atobe's comment. He took a bite of the takeout food wondering what exactly the boy was going to buy with the money.

That night as Tezuka lay in bed with Atobe soundly asleep beside him, his mind further thought of the teenager. The brash boy must have been homeless. On the news Tezuka heard of more people being found dead in alleys with no families to identify them. Would that boy be alright?

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Dom Perignon is very expensive, high quality champagne

Miyaki Issei is a famous designer from Japan, but I don't know for sure if he does men's clothes . . . we'll just pretend he does

The first chapter is over! Many more to come . . . Did you like it? Need to know if you did to see if I should continue . . . so REVIEW AND ANSWER!


	2. The Offering

Ivelle: I'm glad some of you liked the first chapter and the idea of this story! It's really fun to write . . . THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE MORE!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is not owned by us

THE STREET RASCAL

Chapter Two: The Offering

Three days had passed since the incident with that boy.

Tezuka had a late night at work. He had a proposal to open up another branch in New York. However, it would be a long and consuming process.

Tezuka was now walking through the parking lot. It was dark outside with only the moon creating light. The sound of his footsteps clicking on the ground entered his ears, but then he heard something else.

"Stupid, punk!"

"Give us our money!"

"It's not yours!" This last voice seemed oddly familiar to Tezuka.

Knowing he shouldn't get involved in such street antics, Tezuka was abnormally drawn to that familiar voice. He quietly navigated his way through the few remaining cars. When he came to a clearing near the grass, his eyes slightly widened at what he saw.

Four teenagers were hovered around a curled form on the ground. They were brutally kicking the huddled figure.

"I said give us our money!"

"It's not yours!" repeated that familiar voice.

Tezuka knew he should take action. "Hey!" he shouted, rather harshly, hoping it would scare the kids off.

He was right. One of the boys turned around in alarm.

"Someone's here! Let's go!"

All of them dispersed and sped off into the night.

Tezuka cautiously approached the form that was sprawled on the black, hard asphalt. He knelt beside the figure, which was currently shielding his head with his arms.

"They're gone," he informed gently.

The person looked up warily and Tezuka immediately recognized him. It was the kid who stole his wallet.

The boy recognized him too for a scornful look crossed his face. "You . . ." the boy hissed, glaring venomously at Tezuka. Tezuka reached out to help the boy up, but his offered hand was violently slapped away. "Don't touch me!"

Tezuka obeyed and watched patiently as the street kid tried to stand up, but resulted in falling back down wincing.

Tezuka offered his hand once again, and with a grudging scowl, the boy took it. Tezuka helped him stand up.

"Where do you live?" Tezuka asked, studying the boy, who was wearing the same clothes from when he last saw him. "I'll drive you home."

"I'm fine," the boy exclaimed, dusting his pants off, flinching a bit at the pain. "You can leave now."

"You're hurt. Let me at least take you home," Tezuka negotiated, watching as the boy adjusted the stained, white cap on his head.

"I don't need your help," the boy coldly replied, turning his head away in abhorrence.

"But-"

"I don't live anywhere!" the boy vehemently lashed. "I don't have a home. Why the hell do you think I steal?"

The boy was shooting daggers at Tezuka, waiting for the businessman to respond.

Tezuka paused to think, then gave the boy what he thought was an assuring look. "Then let me take you to my place. I'll bandage you up there, then you can leave."

The boy sent him an apprehensive look, but was brooding over this offer. Finally he looked away disdainfully, "Alright."

222222222222

When arriving at his condo, Tezuka unlocked the door and opened it with the street kid following. Once inside, Tezuka shut the door and the kid scrutinized the place, mumbling, "Damn rich people."

Tezuka heard a door open and a few seconds later . . .

"Welcome ho-what is that?" Atobe's grin turned to a sneer of repulsion at the boy.

The boy simply turned to Tezuka and asked nonchalantly, "Who's the idiot?"

Atobe raised an eyebrow in disinclination. "Tezuka, why is this . . . thing in our home? I want it to leave."

Tezuka sighed. He should've known Atobe wouldn't be pleased.

"I'm just going to bandage him up and he'll be on his way," Tezuka explained to Atobe who was still looking at the boy as if he were a rat.

"Just be sure he doesn't dirty anything."

Tezuka lead the boy to the bathroom. As they passed Atobe, the boy mischievously smirked at him. Atobe raised his lip in detestation.

In the bathroom, Tezuka had wrapped the boy's ribs, which were already beginning to bruise. When he poured some alcohol on the boy's scrape on his arm, the boy slightly grimaced. Tezuka ignored it and continued by placing a large Band-Aid over it.

As Tezuka was using a Q-tip to clean the smaller cut on the boy's cheek, he asked, "What's your name?"

The boy didn't answer for a couple moments, but then obliged. "Horio."

"You don't have a last name?" Tezuka questioned, placing a Band-Aid on the cut.

Tezuka lowered his hands, now done with bandaging the boy up.

"Satoshi," the boy answered looking down.

"Horio Satoshi," Tezuka said, mainly to himself. "Are you hungry . . . Horio?"

Horio looked up at Tezuka astounded. But then curtly nodded his head.

In the kitchen, Tezuka had quickly fixed a bowl of hot ramen. He set the steaming bowl in front of Horio, then went back to the counter.

Atobe currently locked himself in their room, hoping he wouldn't catch anything from the street kid.

After a few minutes of watching the boy hungrily gulf down the noodles, Tezuka spoke. "You can stay here, if you'd like. We have an extra bedroom."

The boy abruptly stopped eating and gave Tezuka another astonished look. "You're letting me live here with you?"

Tezuka nodded in response. "You can stay as long as you'd like."

Horio looked down, pondering. Then he answered, "Sure."

Tezuka wasn't sure why, but a pleased feeling entered him. Maybe it was the thought of the boy living under his roof, safe.

2222222222222222222

"I thought you said he was only going to get bandaged up then he would be on his little grimy way out of here," Atobe frowned, clearly unhappy.

"I was just thinking he could live here," Tezuka explained himself. "He could change his ways. Even get a job. Then he could leave."

"You don't just pull strangers off the street and let them stay at your house!" Atobe countered, exasperated.

"But he's young," Tezuka firmly justified himself once again, sending Atobe a stable stare.

Atobe frowned in defeat at Tezuka's look. "You know I could argue with you all night, but I trust you Tezuka. I really do trust you. But if that thing causes one ounce of trouble, he's out!"

"Ah," Tezuka agreed, getting into the bed and turning off the light on his nightstand. In the darkness, Tezuka could hear Atobe grumble.

Tezuka was positive that Horio could change his ways of living . . . he was sure of it.

222222222222222222222

"Where'd the little brat go?" Atobe asked smirking in delight, drinking his morning fruit smoothie.

"He must've left," Tezuka said, pulling out a mug for his morning coffee.

"I guess the street rat wasn't used to such upscale living," Atobe sighed, feigning disappointment.

"Ah," Tezuka replied, remembering that when he woke up this morning, he did his routinely check of his wallet and found that all of his cash was gone.

Horio had stolen his money . . .

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Haha! Leave it up to Ryoma to lie about his name . . . Anywho, like this second chapter? THEN REVIEW!


	3. The Acceptance

Ivelle: Well, this story is getting a lot of attention! Wee . . . anywho, sorry about the long update. I was planning on updating quite sooner but I had stupid Internet problems --

Speaking of the internet and Prince of Tennis, we watched the first episode of Prince of Tennis on the Toonami Jetstream website . . . let me just say it was quite a different experience than watching the show in Japanese . . . no more needs to be said, ahem.

Please enjoy this third chapter though and don't forget to leave a REVIEW so I still know I'm doing a good job!

Disclaimer: No ownie Prince of Tennis

THE STREET RASCAL 

Chapter Three: The Acceptance

"So you're interested?" asked the black-haired man in front of Tezuka.

"Ah." Both men were dressed in expensive, distinguished suits and had austere, unwavering gazes.

"I'll call you later for more details then," the man said, standing up leaving a few bills on the table.

Tezuka stood up also, putting his own money down. "It was nice doing business with you, Sanada."

"Same here." Sanada held out his hand and Tezuka shook it firmly. They walked out of the restaurant, going separate ways.

Tezuka's building was close enough, so he hadn't driven his car. He hastily walked through the bustling crowd of people who were just as determined as him to get back to work.

Suddenly Tezuka heard a frantic shout. "Thief! Stop him!"

Tezuka looked up ahead and saw a speeding form running towards him. As the person came closer to him, Tezuka noticed the black, unruly hair covered with a cap. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw a familiar set of golden eyes filled with that same triumphant glint. It was Horio.

Setting his own eyes upon the boy, Tezuka stopped and waited . . . finally the boy, who must not have seen Tezuka, was almost directly in front of him. Tezuka instantly reached out and with a strong tug pulled the boy to him to prevent escape.

"Let me go!" Horio growled vigorously, trying to whip his arm free. His attempts were pointless as Tezuka held on tightly. "Let me go!" Horio shouted once again, this time sending a violent glare towards his imprisoner. But Horio abruptly ceased moving when realization dawned on his face.

"No," Tezuka stiffly said, staring evenly at Horio who had complete disbelief on his face.

Finally a middle-aged woman dressed in a pristine ivory pants suit ran up to them, panting heavily. "Th-Thank you sir," she said, bending over a little trying to catch her breath. "He had stolen my purse."

Tezuka looked down and indeed saw a gold, vinyl purse held possessively in Horio's hand. As if the boy's persevering grip on the purse was miniscule, Tezuka ripped it from him and kindly handed it back to the woman.

A hiss of disapproval came from the boy, but Tezuka ignored it and gently smiled at the woman. "I'm sorry about that ma'am."

"Oh, it's not your fault," the woman corrected, curling her lip at Horio and turning to leave. As she walked away Tezuka heard her mutter malevolently, "Pathetic street rascals."

Horio was watching the woman with heated daggers shooting at her back. But when she was out of sight, he continued to glare just to avoid Tezuka's reprimanding stare.

"To steal from me is one thing, but to steal from some woman is another," Tezuka said, his voice laced with a hint of incensement and disappointment.

Horio continued to avoid Tezuka's gaze.

Tezuka thought for a moment, then declared, "I'm taking you to the police."

When he said this, Horio finally looked up at him in trepidation. His golden eyes became a darker yellow.

"No!" Horio shouted, trying to wrench his arm free of Tezuka's still secure hold. "No!"

Tezuka began to pull him along, the crowd of people sending them perplexed looks.

"Let me go!" Horio continued to shout, but Tezuka only ignored him until he finally heard the words he wanted. "Please! I'll do anything! Just don't take me to the police!"

Tezuka promptly halted and turned to study Horio. "Anything?"

Horio nodded frantically, eyes still wide with fear.

"Then come live with me, and change the way you live," Tezuka said with sincerity.

"With that idiot?" Horio's expression now became disgusted as he referred to Atobe. Yet Tezuka just raised an eyebrow at Horio, who rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Tezuka squeezed his arm at this answer. "Not 'fine'."

Horio scowled and looked away. "Thank you."

333333333333

Tezuka was sitting at the table, watching Horio across from him stuffing an onigiri in his hungry mouth.

"How old are you?" Tezuka asked, curiously.

The boy answered him through chewing the onigiri. "Scheventeen." He then swallowed and questioned back. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-five." When he said this, Horio looked surprised.

"You act older." He took a sip of the water in front of him.

Suddenly the front door to the condo opened and Horio's look became annoyed.

Atobe came into view and when he spotted Horio, he scorned. "Tezuka, it seems we have a rat problem."

"Not as big as our monkey problem," Horio instantly countered.

Tezuka should have expected this reaction as Atobe narrowed his eyes and began to stride over to the boy. To prevent anything from happening, Tezuka stood up from the table and stepped in front of Atobe.

"The little brat stole your money Tezuka! So why is he here?" Atobe seethed, glaring past Tezuka to Horio who was smugly wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Because I live here," Horio answered Atobe's question with presumption. "What's your excuse?"

Atobe turned to Tezuka, appalled. "But we can't trust him!"

Tezuka looked directly into the afflicted gray eyes before him. "He promised he would change."

"And you believe him?" Atobe asked, miffed.

"Ah."

Atobe shifted his gaze between the incontestable man in front of him and the insolent boy at the table. "Bu-"

"Keigo," Tezuka interrupted. The two had only used each other's first names when they were extraordinarily serious.

Atobe sighed in defeat. He then turned and as he walked away Tezuka heard him grumble, "Unbelievable."

Atobe disappeared into their room, but a second later stuck his head out the door. "You better change fast brat!"

3333333333333

"I told you before, that I trust you, Tezuka," Atobe said, pacing the room obviously distressed. "And I also said that if he made one mistake he'd be out. And all of this was _before_ he went and stole your money and left. So I really don't understand this whole situation."

Atobe then sat on the edge of the bed exhaling malcontently. Tezuka set down the novel he was reading and looked at Atobe's back.

"As soon as he finds a job and earns himself a good amount of money, and finds an apartment to live in, he'll leave," Tezuka tried to convince his upset lover. "And this time with no exceptions, if he does anything, he'll be forced to leave."

Atobe turned around and crawled onto the bed with quite a change in attitude. "You promise?" he asked giving Tezuka a predatory gaze.

Tezuka nodded his head and watched, enthralled, as Atobe came closer to him.

"So if that boy messes up once, he's out?"

Tezuka nodded his head again and Atobe was close enough to whisper in his ear. "Good."

Atobe straddled Tezuka, and kissed him slowly, sensually. Only breaking the intense kiss for a second, Atobe pulled off his shirt and threw it lost among the floor.

As Atobe kissed him ardently, Tezuka ran his hands across Atobe's chest.

Before undoing his collared shirt, Atobe's avid hands dipped down straight for Tezuka's pants. Atobe skillfully rubbed a warm hand against the front of Tezuka's pants, then easily unbuttoned and zipped them down.

Tezuka navigated his hands to Atobe's back, pulling him closer for a rougher, more heated kiss. He felt Atobe's hand languidly caress his lower stomach then slowly slip underneath the elastic band of his boxer briefs.

Suddenly the door burst open and Atobe jumped away from Tezuka in alarm, resulting in landing rather hard on the floor.

"How do you turn on the shower?" asked a non-bothered Horio, staring expectantly at Tezuka as if the two weren't just in the middle of something.

"Knock before you enter!" Atobe shouted, standing up from the floor glowering at Horio. "Now leave!"

Horio ignored Atobe and continued to look at Tezuka. "I don't know how to use the shower."

Tezuka stared back at the boy, then stood up from the bed.

"Tezuka . . ." Atobe addressed, looking at Tezuka in quandary.

"I'll be back," was all Tezuka responded with as he followed Horio. But before the boy had completely left the room, he shot Atobe a satisfied smirk.

Atobe huffed in frustration. He hated that meddling rat.

3333333333333

Tezuka redid his pants as he trailed behind the shorter boy. He really was rather annoyed and disappointed at the sudden interruption, but he was the one who invited the boy to stay with them. Maybe he should start locking the door . . .

In the bathroom, Tezuka sat on the edge of the tub, and explained while showing Horio how to use the shower. It really wasn't that complicated, but Tezuka assumed the boy hadn't used a real shower in so long.

" . . . And when you turn the knob to the left, it becomes hotter. To turn the water off you just turn the knob all the way to the right."

Tezuka finished his demonstration and stood up. When he turned around his eyes widened in surprise.

Horio was leaning against the sink counter, only wearing black briefs.

"I don't know why it's so complicated," Horio scowled, giving the tub a disapproving glare. It was as if standing in front of an older man who was pretty much a stranger, wearing only a small pair of underwear that revealed quite a lot, was the most the natural thing in the world.

However, Tezuka couldn't stop his eyes from slowly roaming over the youthful body before him. Surprisingly smooth, creamy skin was unblemished, except for the tiny hint of the bruise on his ribs. Tezuka could feel a lump form in his throat as his eyes traveled further down to that prohibited pair of briefs. They seemed to be hiding such a sublime, enticing –

"What's wrong?" Tezuka's eyes shot up to meet a quite shocking pair of innocent, yet curious golden eyes.

Tezuka shook his head to vanquish such violating thoughts. "Nothing." He then briskly brushed past the nearly naked boy and headed straight for his room without any backward glance.

Horio had a victorious smirk etched on his face. He peeked his head out of the bathroom and watched that alluring, attractive form hurry down the hallway. The truth was, Horio knew quite well how to use the shower.

3333333333

Back in the bedroom, Tezuka laid down, his heart pounding and his face slightly warm. He turned his head to see thankfully that Atobe had fallen asleep.

Tezuka reached over and shut the lamp off. He then slipped under the sheets and rested his head on the pillow, still trying to send away those illicit thoughts.

"He did that on purpose."

Tezuka's breath hitched when he heard Atobe speak. His mind went immediately to how Horio was standing there indecently. Did Atobe know?

"He knew what we were doing, which is the exact reason he didn't knock."

Tezuka respired in relief, as Atobe wasn't referring to the incident in the bathroom.

"Don't accuse him," Tezuka defended responsively.

A few moments of silence passed between them before Atobe spoke again with a little more malice.

"I don't like him one bit."

Tezuka then felt a warm body snuggle up to him from behind, almost possessively.

"There's nothing to worry about," Tezuka assured, supporting all of his convictions about Horio. But then his mind once again brought up that forbidden image of the becoming boy standing in a pair of briefs that should be banned because they revealed way too much . . . way too satisfyingly much.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

Well, well . . . if the name thing is confusing you and making you think of a certain kid who's not nearly as good-looking as Ryoma . . . no worries because next chapter they find out his real name! Oops . . . spoiler . . . no biggie though. You knew it had to happen at some point. Well, if you liked this chapter please REVIEW!

Please answer this question for me though (majority wins): Would you want a threesome between the three? ANSWER IN A REVIEW! MAJORITY RULES!


	4. The Real Horio

Ivelle: Wazzup! Wow . . . the last chapter had quite a lot of reviews! Yay! I'm so glad you love this fic! It's fun to write . . .

Well, the majority vote was … drumroll… threesome! Most of you voted on threesome between the three boys, so I'm sorry if some of you out there didn't want that. Although, it will be quite a while before it actually is a threesome, because well . . . Atobe and Ryoma don't exactly get along.

To the story!

Disclaimer: …. No I don't . . . own PoT . . . in case you thought I did

THE STREET RASCAL

Chapter Four: The Real Horio

"I'm going with you," Atobe said firmly, with set gray eyes.

"Don't you have to work?" Tezuka inquired, standing there near the front door.

"I'll go in late, Yuushi won't mind," Atobe certified, slipping on a pair of shoes.

"Why do you want to go?" Tezuka asked, still not sure why Atobe had the sudden interest to come along in buying clothes for Horio. The last time he checked Atobe hated Horio.

"Who better to pick out clothes than a model?" Atobe gestured towards his rather . . . glamorous outfit of a tight purple tank top and even tighter designer jeans. "Besides, Tezuka, your clothes are rather . . . boring," he added surveying Tezuka's dull khaki slacks and white collared shirt with a sympathetic frown.

"They're just not flamboyant likes yours," a rather taunting voice chimed in Atobe's ears.

"No one asked you," Atobe narrowed his eyes, staring critically at Horio who brushed by him to stand next to Tezuka.

Not wanting the situation to get out of hand, Tezuka quickly interrupted the battle of glares between Atobe and Horio. "Well then let's leave."

Tezuka turned to open the door and as he stepped out, Atobe gasped in horror as he visibly saw Horio smile appreciatively at Tezuka's bu- . . . well, the part of Tezuka that _certainly_ belonged to Atobe.

Truth was, Atobe didn't like the idea of spending any more time than necessary with Horio . . . but the reason he was going was because he definitely didn't trust the little rat . . .

444444444444444

"And this one . . . oh, this one, also . . . and this one's cute, too!"

Tezuka sat comfortably in a leather chair. He had always wondered why there were random chairs in a clothing store, until he met Atobe. The model could shop for endless hours, only glancing at Tezuka occasionally for a nod of approval on some shirt.

"Is there a small in these?" Atobe was now searching through a rack of light, blue polo shirts. "Aha!" He grinned victoriously, as he gave another shirt to the female employee who was currently swamped with clothes. Seeing this, Tezuka was thankful that he didn't need to worry about his bank account being emptied.

Tezuka closed his eyes wondering how much longer this was going to be . . . when he felt someone watching him. Tezuka opened his eyes and peered up to see Horio's eyes fixated on him. There was an odd glint in those golden eyes.

"Tezuka . . ."

Tezuka's thoughts directly roamed to last night, in the bathroom.

"Tezuka . . ."

He hadn't slept much at all because he kept brooding over why he had the strangest urge to pull Horio's almost naked form close to him and-

"Tezuka!"

Tezuka's eyes shifted up to look at a very unhappy Atobe.

"I've been calling your name for the past five minutes!" Atobe exclaimed, very displeased. "Well we're done. You can go pay now."

Tezuka promptly stood up, walking away to the cashier, shaking the intrusive thoughts from his mind.

Atobe stood there, his hands on his hips, frowning at Tezuka who was at the counter now. Then Atobe turned his gaze to the source of the problem.

Horio just smiled back at him smugly. Atobe curled his lip at the boy, whose smile only widened.

"He's mine," Atobe hissed, knowing full well what Horio's intentions were.

"Mada mada dane."

444444444444

Atobe had to leave for work. Now Tezuka was with Horio, driving to the next stop.

When a familiar, small building came into view, Tezuka slowed down his car and stopped in front of it. Both of them got out the car.

"Stay out here," Tezuka ordered, walking around the car to the building. As he opened the door, a little bell rang to announce his arrival.

"Tezuka?" asked a surprised burly man, who was delicately cupping rice into a ball.

"Hello, Kawamura." Tezuka sat down on a stool at the counter.

"Today isn't Thursday, is it?" Kawamura asked befuddled, now rolling up another ball of rice.

Tezuka made a routinely visit every Thursday to eat the fresh, delectable sushi at his long-time friend's restaurant.

"No, it's Tuesday," Tezuka informed.

"Oh, you couldn't wait until Thursday, then," Kawamura smiled.

"Actually," Tezuka corrected, deciding on how to word himself. "I remember you mentioning how you wish you had a little extra help around here."

Kawamura stopped his actions and looked over at Tezuka in worry. "Did something happen to your company?"

Tezuka immediately shook his head. "It's for someone else."

"Oh," Kawamura sighed in relief, only to look back in curiosity. "Who?"

"He's seventeen and currently residing with me," Tezuka said straightforward.

Kawamura grinned. "Well anyone that Tezuka recommends is good enough for me! How soon can he start working?"

Gratefulness spread throughout Tezuka. "As soon as you need him to."

"Good! Then how about tomorrow bright and early! 7 'o' clock?"

Tezuka nodded his head in agreement and stood up. "Thank you, Kawamura. This is much appreciated."

When Tezuka reached the door, he heard Kawamura call to him. "See ya on Thursday."

4444444444444

Tezuka left the sushi restaurant, only to find Horio wasn't anywhere in sight. He glanced in his car, but saw no one. He better not have ran off again . . .

But then Tezuka heard voices. He turned around to see an alleyway branching off a little ahead. Tezuka slowly approached it as the voices grew louder.

"Jin's looking for you. He wants his money."

"It's not his money."

Tezuka carefully peeked around the corner and saw Horio speaking to a boy who looked about the same age as him. This boy had hair similar to Kawamura's, but had an obvious uni-brow.

"It doesn't matter whose money it is," this boy said to Horio. "He said if he doesn't get it soon he's gonna visit you personally."

Horio yawned impassively. "Tell him I'll be waiting."

Tezuka took this moment to interrupt. "Horio, who are you talking to?"

When Tezuka asked this, a strange look came across the unknown boy's face.

"How do you know my name?" the boy blurted, shocked.

Horio immediately slapped his hand across Horio's mouth and turned to Tezuka with a guileless smile. "Don't listen to him. He's just some street kid that used to follow me everywhere, right?"

Tezuka watched keenly as Horio looked at the boy expectantly.

The boy frantically nodded his head.

"Let's go, Horio," Tezuka said turning to walk away.

Horio obediently followed shooting the boy a threatening glare. As they turned the corner, Tezuka gave one last glance to the boy who looked quite bewildered.

Was he the _real_ Horio Satoshi?

444444444444

"How'd it go?" Atobe asked, flipping through the latest issue of Fashion News. (A/N: don't know if that exists, but if it does I don't own it!)

The couple was currently lounging on their plush bed, already dressed for sleep. Tezuka was wearing black, pajama pants and a plain white T-shirt. Atobe was wearing scant boxers with no shirt.

Tezuka turned the page of Business Today. "He starts tomorrow."

Atobe scoffed. "And with his mouth, gets fired tomorrow."

"He won't do anything disrespectful. I'll make sure of it," Tezuka assured, skimming over some article about electronic businesses having a prosperous future.

Atobe sighed, already bored with the magazine telling him news he already knew five months ago. He threw his magazine on the floor and turned his attention to the very, sexy man beside him.

Atobe scooted over effortlessly, then grabbed the magazine from Tezuka's hands tossing it across the room. Atobe leaned ever closer, grazing his lips lightly over Tezuka's defined jawbone. When Atobe flicked out his tongue for a quick lick on Tezuka's neck, he heard the businessman's breath hitch. Atobe smiled satisfied, then began to run his hands over Tezuka's cotton shirt.

Unfortunately, Tezuka stopped Atobe's wandering hand. "Are you sure we should do this with him here?"

Atobe scowled at the mentioning of that brat. "Who knows how long he'll be here, and I am not waiting until he leaves."

Atobe now moved his hand further down, before being stopped again. Atobe looked at Tezuka inquisitively, but then rolled his eyes.

"I'll lock the door, then."

Atobe scooted off the bed reluctantly, and went over to the door. He turned the lock, making sure there would be no interruptions.

Then Atobe turned around, focusing on his target looking absolutely tempting. Atobe climbed onto the bed and straddled Tezuka. He pressed his lips against Tezuka's for a long, heated kiss.

Atobe moaned audibly into the deep kiss when he felt Tezuka's strong hands travel up his smooth thighs.

Needing more contact, Atobe eagerly broke their kiss only to roughly pull off the bothersome shirt on Tezuka.

Pleased, Atobe glided his hands across the taut muscles. He then bent down and gently bit one of Tezuka's nipples, causing an aroused gasp.

Atobe lustfully kissed his way up Tezuka's chest. Taking advantage of Tezuka whose head was leaning back in pleasure, Atobe gingerly licked the exposed Adam's apple.

Another moan escaped Atobe as he felt Tezuka's hands move to massage the front of his boxers. Atobe moved his hips forward into Tezuka's hand, and was about to just take off his boxers completely but suddenly . . .

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"I can hear you!" shouted an annoyed voice through the door.

Atobe whipped his head around to glare at the door. "Then plug your ears!"

Atobe turned back to Tezuka, and was about to kiss him when . . .

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"I said I can hear you!"

Atobe clenched his jaw, knowing that Horio was pretending to not hear his earlier comment.

Extremely irritated, Atobe grudgingly dismounted Tezuka and the bed. He then stomped over to the door and swung it open violently. "I said then plug your ears," Atobe repeated, shooting as many sharp daggers as he could at the rat before him.

"With what?" Horio asked, giving a fake pout to Atobe.

"I don't care how," Atobe hissed, only to slam the door shut.

With a sigh in contentment that that problem was fixed . . . Atobe turned around wanting to fix another problem in his boxers.

But Atobe's face fell crestfallen, when he saw Tezuka fixedly reading a book.

"We shouldn't do it with him here." Tezuka spoke, not even looking up at the very disappointed Atobe.

Atobe groaned in frustration as he flopped onto the bed. All his sexual desire was dissipating as he thought about how he wanted to strangle Horio.

Atobe needed this rat to leave . . . ASAP.

4444444444

Thursday after Tezuka had eaten a delicious fill of sushi; he was driving home when he vaguely noticed someone walking along the sidewalk. As the car came closer to the person walking, Tezuka glanced over, but took a second look when he recognized who it was.

It was the boy who was talking to Horio.

Tezuka pulled over his car and stepped out.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked, approaching the boy who stopped walking upon hearing him.

When the boy turned around, his eyes widened in stupor and fright.

"Don't think about running," Tezuka swiftly said noticing the boy's eyes scanning for an escape route. "I just want to ask you a few things."

Frowning and knowing that he couldn't get away, the boy looked at Tezuka with apprehensive eyes. "What do you want to know?"

Tezuka asked the first question that came to his mind. "What's his real name? I know you're name is actually Horio Satoshi."

The boy squeaked, which only confirmed Tezuka's assumptions.

"I can't tell you that, he'd be mad!" the real Horio cowered.

Tezuka just stared at Horio.

A few moments later, Horio cracked under Tezuka's unnerving gaze. "Ryoma Echizen! His name is Ryoma Echizen!" he blurted, but quickly added. "But you didn't hear it from me!"

Ryoma Echizen, huh?

Tezuka asked the other question that was bothering him. "Who is Jin?"

Horio's eyes widened in utter fear. "I'm not allowed to talk about him."

"At least tell me what he wants with Ho-I mean, Ryoma."

Horio nervously glanced around, making sure no one was in sight. "H-He wants money from Ryoma," he began to explain, voice barely above a whisper in caution someone might overhear. "He said Ryoma hasn't paid off his dues yet. But you didn't hear it from me!" Horio shouted this last part from panic.

Tezuka figured that's all he should implore from the boy. "Alright, thank you."

Tezuka watched Horio suddenly run away yelling once again. "You didn't hear it from meeeeeeeeee!"

Tezuka got into his car.

This Jin sounded like trouble . . . but . . . Horio was really Ryoma Echizen. . . .

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

WELL, did you like this chapter? Truthfully, I had no idea what to do after Chapter Three. I knew what I wanted in the end and the beginning, but I had no clue as what to do in the middle. But ideas are slowly coming . . .

REVIEW!


	5. The Temptation

Ivelle: ACK! I KNOW I KNOW!! Please don't throw too many rocks at me… I'm not gonna blame this long update on anything but this huge meteor that crash landed in my backyard and for the past few months this hot alien was living with us but he had to go back home to his planet and now… now I'm updating. ;;; Yeah.

Well at least you won't think uni-brow when you read Horio. And a lot of you seemed to want a threesome! Hehe… you pervs.

Disclaimer: No ownie PoT

THE STREET RASCAL

Long Awaited Chapter 5: The Temptation

"WHAT?"

Tezuka rubbed his temples as he sat on the bed with an infuriated Atobe standing above him.

"His real name isn't Horio, but Ryoma," Tezuka repeated for the third time.

"You're telling me the brat lied to you!"

"I'm sure it was for his own safety."

"Who cares! Lying is lying!"

"I'll straighten things up with him. I'll even ask him why he lied if that will really satisfy you."

"No. It won't satisfy me. But go ahead, beat it out of him if you must."

Tezuka slowly shook his head then stood up from the bed. He had to talk to Ryoma personally now about his real name.

When he stepped out of the room, he glanced down the hallway but saw the door to Ryoma's darkened room open. He was about to go check inside when he heard noises from the living room.

There Tezuka saw the back of a white cap from the couch. The television was on.

Tezuka walked over to it but before he could speak Ryoma easily admitted, "I lied to you because I didn't trust you. These days a lot of harm can be done just from knowing a person's name."

"How did y-"

"The walls are a lot thinner than you think," Ryoma remarked, part of his tone seemed to be referring to the incident the other night.

Tezuka thought for a moment then calmly stated, "So you told me your friend's name."

"He's not my friend," Ryoma denied, flipping the television channel.

"Your real name is Ryoma Echizen then," Tezuka had to be assured.

Ryoma didn't reply, which seemed to tell him that it was indeed his real name.

"Atobe doesn't trust you."

"And I don't trust him."

"Do you trust me?"

There was long pause before the television was turned off. Ryoma turned around on the couch, so now his golden eyes were peering at him from beneath his ruffled bangs.

"Yes."

555555555

A week had already passed with Ryoma living with them, and his job at Kawamura's sushi restaurant seemed to be going smoothly. His mild-mannered friend had praised how diligent of a worker Ryoma was and how a lot more female customers seemed to be pouring in.

Although this was good news to Tezuka, Atobe, who _should_ have been raving with excitement since it was a step closer to the evil munchkin leaving, was not. He cringed with annoyance and vehemence every time Tezuka would bring up how well the rascal was doing.

Once when Tezuka had said in a complacent tone, 'I told you he could change his ways.' Atobe had to use all of his will and strength not to choke the life out of the nearest object to him, which at that time was _Tezuka_.

But as kami would have it, Atobe had to leave tonight for his fashion show in Paris.

"Yuushi. I don't feel comfortable leaving Tezuka with that cunning little rat," Atobe commented, scrolling through the final pictures of the photo shoot from the other day.

"You've been ranting about this boy every day now. It sounds to me like you're jealous." Yuushi couldn't prevent an amused smirk.

"I'm not jealous of that-that _thing_! I'm just annoyed and frustrated! It's been over a week since Tezuka and I have last had sex. Any longer and I might just have to rent out a room at the Cerulean Tower (1)." A/N: To SnowBlizzard because I wouldn't be surprised either! HA!

"Atobe," Yuushi addressed in a gentler tone. "It's Tezuka you're talking about. He wouldn't cheat on you."

Atobe sighed and turned to give Yuushi an appreciative smile. "You're right. Tezuka would never do that."

55555555555

That night at the airport, Tezuka stood there patiently, a heavy suitcase filled to its maximum capacity in each hand.

"Remember. I'll be gone for three days. You have my cell number in case you need anything or you just want to hear my mesmeric voice," at this Atobe paused to give a brilliant smile. "Well my flight should be coming in early Monday morning so don't worry too much."

Tezuka really didn't know why Atobe had to make such a big fuss over these things. From the times that Atobe had to leave the country and he himself had to, it was a natural part of their life.

Atobe snapped his fingers and two random men stepped over and took the suitcases from Tezuka.

"Now give your beautiful model a goodbye kiss."

The beautiful model wrapped his arms, almost possessively, around Tezuka's neck and brought their lips together for a pleasant melding. Atobe made little mewling noises and deepened the kiss, his hands splaying into Tezuka's copper strands.

"Ahem."

Atobe's eyebrows furrowed a little as he refused to back away from _his_ lover, not that stupid little rat's who's just jealous that he's kissing Tezuka.

This time the interruption came from someone else. "Atobe! We need to be leaving."

Reluctantly, Atobe slowly pulled away. He gave Tezuka a melodramatic, wistful frown. "I'll miss you."

Tezuka, more for Atobe's sake, returned his antics. "I'll miss you, too."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I-"

"Atobe!" Yuushi once again snapped.

"Yes, I mean really. You'll be seeing him in a few days," an uncaring voice piped up from behind Tezuka.

"No one was talking to you, _Ryoma_!" Atobe scowled. Then he placed a peck on Tezuka's cheek before turning to follow Yuushi onto the terminal.

Tezuka watched Atobe's lean form until it disappeared.

"Finally. Peace and quiet," Ryoma smirked, adjusting his cap glancing up at the strong features that made the stoic, very attractive billionaire. "Now it's just you and me."

55555555555

Tezuka heard a quiet knock on the bedroom door. His eyebrows furrowed in curiosity as he called out, "Come in."

The door slowly creaked open and Ryoma had entered. However, when Tezuka looked up his eyes widened a little, astounded. Ryoma was wearing an overlarge shirt that loosely hanged down to just above his mid thigh, revealing way too much of those legs.

"What is it?" Tezuka asked into the silent air when Ryoma just stood there.

"I-" the boy paused and to Tezuka's surprise, he shifted awkwardly and stared down at his naked toes, as if abashed. But then he continued, "I'm scared."

Now Tezuka was completely in shock and he set his book on the nightstand. "Why?"

"Can I sleep with you?!" Ryoma burst out, finally looking up to meet Tezuka's concerned gaze. "I mean… I don't want to sleep by myself right now."

Really trying to process this turn of character in his head, Tezuka just simply nodded. Then he pulled back the covers next to him and watched in astonishment as Ryoma smiled in relief then almost hopped onto the bed like a child.

Tezuka continued to observe, his jaw slackening up when a flash of navy blue briefs taunted him as Ryoma bent his legs so he could slide underneath the thick blankets. And as he slid down on the bed to rest his head on the plush pillow, his shirt deviously rode up showing even more of the tight under garment.

When he saw Ryoma glance at him Tezuka quickly averted his gaze. He adjusted his glasses and forced down a large lump that had formed in his throat.

"Well good night Kunimitsu-san."

Despite the fact that the boy had used his first name so casually, Tezuka could only nod his head in acknowledgment. He didn't know why he was so tense.

The bed's movement told Tezuka that Ryoma was contently snuggling into the warm blankets and pliant mattress.

A few moments passed of Tezuka just sitting there, not even registering the words in his book. Low, rhythmic breaths were all he could hear. But soon the hard beating of his heart seemed to rumble in his ear. Giving up, he set the book on his nightstand.

Tezuka risked a glance, but immediately regretted it. A tempting vision of supple lips invitingly open and eyelashes gracefully resting on rouged cheeks called out to him.

'Give in,' they whispered. 'Give in to temptation.'

All coherent thoughts being pushed out of his mind except for those words, Tezuka found himself leaning down. The center of his vision was those lips, those lips that looked soft and warm.

'Give in… Give in.'

So close now that he could feel the rhythmic breaths ghosting upon his chin. And now, mere millimeters away, he slowly lowered his lids.

'Give in.'

But then realization came to Tezuka and he paused. No! He couldn't do this. He couldn't take advantage of Ryoma who was sleeping, and he certainly couldn't do this to Atobe . . .

"Why'd you stop?"

Tezuka's eyes shot open and jumping slightly, he instantly sat up. That bewitching set of golden eyes was staring up at him in disappointment.

Tezuka couldn't find the words to respond.

Ryoma sat up, still keeping his gaze with Tezuka's. Then he asked again, this time his voice in a low whisper laced with a hidden sensuality, "Why'd you stop?"

Once again Tezuka couldn't answer. It seemed his body was in a frozen slumber.

Ryoma slowly pushed the covers away to display his youthful legs. He then inched closer to Tezuka, an intense depth of hunger glowing in his eyes. Close enough, he provocatively sat in Tezuka's lap, his shirt risen so far that a small sight of navy blue was peeking out.

A quiet gasp escaped from Tezuka when he felt warm fingertips composedly caress his cheek. Then he felt a smooth thumb faintly run along his bottom lip.

Ryoma was following his fingers' movements finally being able to touch the tender skin. He raised his gaze through long lashes to alluringly smile at Tezuka.

To Tezuka's hesitance yet yearning, the boy gradually leaned in. Far back in his thoughts forgotten at the moment was one simple word, 'Atobe.'

However, all he could think of now was that teasing glimpse of navy blue briefs against luscious skin. Tezuka shut his eyes, overridden with a desire he had been trying to repress.

Silky lips barely brushed against his and his heart leaped in exhilaration. Those full lips had a purpose as they pressed against Tezuka's, slightly opening.

When Tezuka felt a velvety tongue drag across his lips he vaguely opened his eyes in satisfaction, but closed them once again as he felt teeth tug at his bottom lip. Then an elated groan resounded in his ears. It wasn't his own voice though.

Soon intoxication enveloped him as Ryoma delved his tongue into his mouth, tasting the billionaire. Ryoma's smaller warm body was flush against his and a persevering hand clung to his hair, pulling their mouths harder together.

Tezuka's hands lustfully swept down to squeeze the boy's inner thighs. Then he guided one hand up, and with pure desire overwhelming him, he slipped a finger into the briefs. A wanton moan emitted from Ryoma in their deep kiss as his finger trailed the inner curve, then lightly grazed over his length.

Rapture overtook them both. But it wouldn't last. Like a door being opened to exhibit the corrupting sounds of the world, their kiss was broken to let reality sink in.

Ryoma was currently assailing kisses along Tezuka's jaw when reality struck the billionaire. Here he was; _Atobe _out of town, in his and _Atobe's_ bed, committing _infidelity_.

"Echizen, I cannot do this." He removed his hands from the boy.

Ryoma cast his words aside and continued to kiss along his neck.

"Echizen." This time Tezuka grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him back. Still grasping his shoulders he looked Ryoma in the eye sternly. It was already bad enough that he went _this_ far. "No more. I can't do this."

A look of disbelief and hurt quickly passed over those golden eyes but were quickly replaced with severity. "Why not?!"

"You know why," Tezuka immediately replied. "I can't do this to Atobe."

The boy's eyes hardened even more hearing that name. "So what, if Atobe _knew_ and _let_ you, you would do it?!"

This was just a resentful rebuke, but Tezuka's response to this made Ryoma falter.

"Yes. But only _if_ he knew and let me. I cannot deny any longer these temptations and desires I have for you. Not anymore," Tezuka looked down almost in shame, but he was just relieved he hadn't gone any further. That he was able to stop himself before it was too late.

"Fine!" Ryoma retaliated, regaining his rage. He roughly got off of Tezuka and practically stomped over to the door. When he wrenched it open he turned to deliver Tezuka a storming scowl. "Certainly that monkey can't mean anything to you." And with those last words of animosity he slammed the door shut.

Tezuka sat there. Never had he been in this type of situation. On one hand he had obvious desires for Ryoma but on the other, he loved Atobe. Right? Didn't he love Atobe?

Soon his conversation with Oishi came to him as he tried to settle in his bed. He and Atobe had been together for a year, yet why was he so unsure about marrying him?

5555555555

Although at the time it was just a response he did not think too deeply about, Tezuka would later find out that Ryoma would use these words for his personal use.

"If he knew _and_ let you, huh," Ryoma ventured aloud as he stalked back to his room. He thought of how that would exactly happen. How could he convince that rich prat?

Ryoma shut the door to his room and clutched the doorknob in frustration. Now in order to get Tezuka he would have to seduce the diva . . .

TO BE CONTINUED…

An actual 5-Star hotel in Tokyo!

Well, that's the chapter you all have been waiting months for. Er… I hope you enjoyed it! Because I enjoyed writing it! Anyone shocked? Anyone like YESH! FINALLY! Anyone like, aww.. I wanted more!! Well you can tell me in a review.

Once again I'm so sorry for this long update! And since it's winter break I plan to work vigorously hard on writing the next chapters!


End file.
